Inked
by Liars Burn
Summary: They were friends in many ways, held together by the effort of one of them despite the abundant violence the other two held. One night, when they were on their way home from a club, the happened across a tattoo parlor and - on a dare from one azure haired male - found themselves entering. Tighter bonds were forged even as the needle bit into skin, marking them for the world to see.
1. Chapter 1

_Note_: I am absolutely determined to get this one done, and I'm gonna get it done dammit! I deleted all my other stories so that I can start over, so to speak. My two babies from Tumblr, you know who you are, are the inspiration for this particular story.

_Summary_: They were friends in many ways, held together by the effort of one of them despite the abundant violence the other two held. One night, when they were on their way home from a club, the happened across a tattoo parlor and - on a dare from one azure haired male - found themselves entering. Tighter bonds were forged even as the needle bit into skin, marking them for the world to see.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own, in part no whole, any characters used in this work. This is a work of pure fiction and is no way to be taken seriously. I do not make any profit from this work.

_Warning(s)_: Foul language, and mentions of sexual activity.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Loud music assaulted sensitive ears while bodies moved in tandem against one another, rubbing and practically having sex on the dance floor. One male in particular was simply seated at a table in one far corner and watching everyone with a bored glance, apathy written over his visage. Obsidian hair, pale skin, and deep emerald eyes that held nothing and everything all at once. A lithe body clothed in solid white and yet he blended in with the shadows almost as if he was a shadow himself. Though it looked as if he wasn't watching anyone in particular his eyes were trained on the two beings he actually called _friends_. The two people he got along with, who kept his interest with their vivacious nature and hot tempers. There was never a boring moment when those two were around and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The first thing to stand out was the height of one of his _friends_, cerulean hair visible above all others. Every time the hidden male thought he had been forgotten he would catch those bright orbs of aqua looking his way, a cocky smirk full of challenge that he had been ignoring all night. The other male had skin of milky white and golden eyes over a sea of obsidian, snowy spikes of hair bouncing slightly as he move. It was those mischievous orbs that had the male really wanting to go over there and drag them both out of the place. If there was one thing he always found slightly amusing and humiliating it was watching those two grind against one another like horny teenagers.

And with the clothes they were wearing...

Grimmjow was actually dressed somewhat normal, wearing dark jeans and boots with a tighter black shirt. It made him look much better, the tattoo on his wrist standing out against his tanned skin. Shiro, however, was dressed in such a way that he looked like something from a fetish house. Leather pants, a tight shirt, and one studded belt. With Grimm's ears gauged, Shiro's bellybutton piercing, and the two of them boasting pierced tongues they were attracting a lot of attention. However, by the two of them sticking together it was often assumed that they were together - and the dangerous air about the two of them kept many people away.

Ulquiorra heaved a heavy internal sigh, merely crossing his legs idly as he watched both of his companions motion him over with matching grins. Even if he knew how tenacious they could be when putting their minds together he never bothered to cease his attempts at keeping them in line. There were few occasions when the two of them could actually be tamed enough to appear almost normal, and that was usually to avoid any kind of rage on Ulquiorra's part. Neither male wanted to be on the receiving end of that icy temper.

Shiro was the one that grabbed Grimm's hand and pulled him over to the concealed male, pushing the larger male onto the other chair and then seating himself on his lap. The two of them were very open about the fact they were close, even if Ulquiorra brought up the final part of the _menage a trois_ they found themselves in. Despite his cold demeanor, or maybe because of it, Ulquiorra couldn't seem to be with anyone aside from the two men that were currently grinning at him. His deadpan gaze did nothing to dampen their spirits.

"Ulqui-chan," Shiro cooed, leaning forward to play with some jet hair at the base of the lithe male's neck. "Ya should dance with us. Just one song. Then we won' make ya do 'nother one."

"Or ya too much 'o a pussy ta dance?" Grimm practically demanded, grin turning near feral.

Both men were very aware of the fact that Ulquiorra enjoyed dancing with them to a degree, because they kept everyone else away. After getting accustomed to sleeping all three in one giant bed they had become used to being in close proximity and it brought comfort. Shiro knew that his hair was a weak spot and Grimm knew any challenge would make their chances of success that much greater. Ulquiorra Cifer was not the kind of person that usually rose to any kind of barb or challenge but whenever it was coupled with his one weakness he caved quicker than if he was thinking rationally. It was their ace in winning an argument they really wanted to have the upper hand in.

Emerald eyes being veiled behind pale lids and lips parting on a silent sigh was the cue that they had won for now and Shiro leaped up and grabbed both black nailed hands in his own matching limbs before dragging Ulquiorra while walking backwards. Grimmjow followed behind them, eyes alight with mirth at their antics. Once Shiro found a place he seemed to like, one that wouldn't be unbearable to their sensitive hearing, he pulled Ulquiorra closer, grinning down at him, as Grimm moved in against his back and leaned down to place his chin on one shoulder. Two sets of hands went to the smallest man's waist as the music finally started, a techno beat thrumming through the air

Bodies immediately began pushing, shoving, and grinding amongst one another as everyone seemed to lose themselves to the music. Some partners were moaning, kissing, and practically dry-humping one another. However, Shiro and Grimmjow had Ulquiorra cradled between them and were rocking as gently as they could. They acted as if they were a select group and nobody else could join in because there wasn't room for them. It had been that way since they were younger, having gone through hard times together.

While their bodies moved Grimmjow began to hum softly while Shiro traced random shapes along both male's hands that he could reach. After having been here for a few hours the pale man was beginning to get bored of the whole thing. Even though they were at a club all they did was dance, not drink any kind of alcohol. Ulquiorra couldn't hold his liquor, Grimm acted like a high feline, and Shiro hated the smell. All they really wanted was a chance to get Ulquiorra out so that they could get him to loosen up, since it wasn't going to happen unless they dragged him along.

"'M bored," Shiro muttered, mostly to himself.

Grimmjow heard, and Ulquiorra must have as well, because they were being dragged out of the mass of bodies and towards the exit as if they were about to leave. Once out of the club they nodded to the doorman and ushered on their way without a care. The night was peaceful and Shiro stopped a moment to just inhale, loving how free it made him feel to finally be free of so many bodies. No amount of comfort could ever completely sate his need for freedom and yet also companionship. Hating being around people and yet craving the contact with another being that was similar, gathering in packs.

Perhaps that was the reason he got along so well with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. They didn't care about his temper or any of his other eccentricities so long as he didn't harm them or leave them behind. Looking at them now, was like looking at the only family he had. The only family he'd ever really known.

Walking together, since it was nice out and none of them cared for cars, they were all silent and off in their own worlds. Shiro had been walking behind Grimm when suddenly the male stopped and Shiro grunted as he ran right into the muscled back, rubbing his nose with a glare. But before he could open his mouth to retort Grimm was sending his most mischievous, feral grin at both of them.

"Dare ya ta get a tattoo."

* * *

_And voila! Chapter on is complete! Be sure to review and all that jazz._


	2. Chapter 2

_Note_: I got a review on the first chapter and that honestly surprised me! I never get reviews on my first chapter so this made me both giddy and super excited. As I told the reviewer, I have a short attention span when it comes to the things I write so I have to get the out fast or I never finish them at all.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own, in part no whole, any characters used in this work. This is a work of pure fiction and is no way to be taken seriously. I do not make any profit from this work.

_Warning(s)_: Foul language and mentions of sexual activity.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"'M bored," Shiro muttered, mostly to himself._

_Grimmjow heard, and Ulquiorra must have as well, because they were being dragged out of the mass of bodies and towards the exit as if they were about to leave. Once out of the club they nodded to the doorman and ushered on their way without a care. The night was peaceful and Shiro stopped a moment to just inhale, loving how free it made him feel to finally be free of so many bodies. No amount of comfort could ever completely sate his need for freedom and yet also companionship. Hating being around people and yet craving the contact with another being that was similar, gathering in packs._

_Perhaps that was the reason he got along so well with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. They didn't care about his temper or any of his other eccentricities so long as he didn't harm them or leave them behind. Looking at them now, was like looking at the only family he had. The only family he'd ever really known._

_Walking together, since it was nice out and none of them cared for cars, they were all silent and off in their own worlds. Shiro had been walking behind Grimm when suddenly the male stopped and Shiro grunted as he ran right into the muscled back, rubbing his nose with a glare. But before he could open his mouth to retort Grimm was sending his most mischievous, feral grin at both of them._

_"Dare ya ta get a tattoo."_

Shiro was far easier to rile than Ulquiorra ever could be. Perhaps that was why a twitch of his eye made Grimm's grin grow a little more cocky, as if he'd already won the dare. A snarl worked it's way up his throat and Shiro eyed the tattoo parlor as if he was sizing up an opponent. The outside was rather plain, a simple brick building, but there was a rather ornate neon sign boasting the name of the establishment. Looking into the windows, he could see that the place was nearly empty as well.

"Well? Ya in or ya gonna chicken out?"

Another angry sound, this one more resembling a hiss, and a glare were shot towards Grimmjow.

"An I dare both you an Ulqui-chan to get tattoos as well," he sneered. "I'll pick which one Ulqui-chan gets coz I know ya already got one picked out fer yerself."

That much was true, and Shiro was the one who had been the inspiration for that one. Constantly calling him Grimm-kitten or kitty every time he wanted. It was the main reason Grimm had decided on a panther tattoo for his arm, since he already had some tattoos from before, and this was the perfect chance to get that tattoo. However, while Shiro had been the inspiration for one particular tattoo Grimm was going to be the one to choose the tattoos for his two companions.

Without even stopping to wonder what would happen, Shiro grabbed one hand from each male and practically dragged them into the building. He didn't notice the disapproving look in Ulquiorra's eyes, nor the smug look on Grimmjow's, and he didn't care about either anyway. All he wanted was for this whole ordeal to be over as soon as possible, so that he could win the dare. It never once occurred to him that he wouldn't win because all of them would be getting a tattoo together, so unless one of them chickened out there would be no winner.

Entering the shop, a tiny ringing alerted those within to the arrival of customers. Several pairs of eyes turned their way and most of the people continued going about their business. But there was that one person that ceased what they had been doing to plaster on a welcoming smile, tucking some hair behind her ear. There was a look in her eyes that Shiro didn't like, particularly when she was eying the two people that he viewed as his.

She was a rather pretty woman, short blond hair and bright chocolate eyes with dark lashes. Shiro immediately didn't like her and the look that crossed his face was one that Grimm and Ulquiorra had only seen a few times before. It was usually the look that came right before an intense fit of pure rage. He'd throw things and scream and they really didn't need that when they were in public and the risk of him harming someone was much greater.

For once, it was Ulquiorra that initiated a sort of contact that calmed the pale man down enough for him to offer a small grin to the female. It was a short lived moment and before she could ever hope to process the fact that he had smiled towards her his look was gone, replaced by a forced deadpan expression. A nervousness seemed to have affected her at the familiarity the male's showed towards one another.

_Good_, Shiro thought devilishly. _Bitch should learn not to go after _my_ boys._

"Are y-you boys here for a tattoo?"

"What else would we be here for?" was Ulquiorra's apathetic retort, no change in his facial expression evident. "The sign outside claims that you only do tattoos and piercings, so one of two options was available for you to say and there was a 50 percent chance of being right."

It was obvious that she was momentarily at a loss for words because of the cold disdain evident in the shortest male's voice. Shiro and Grimmjow were both tempted to snort at the female, it was rather obvious that Ulquiorra wasn't the kind of person that would say something with any intent to pamper a female he didn't even know. Just looking at his facial expression was enough to let people know that he was a much more serious male.

"Yeah," Grimmjow interfered, giving both his _friends_ a dirty look. "We're all gonna get tattoos. Got mine picked out but these two are gettin' there's based on what I choose."

Now it was Shiro's turn to give Grimmjow a dirty look, grin spreading despite his ire. That had most certainly NOT been part of the dare. Knowing Grimmjow, that was something that wasn't going to be able to be negotiated over. Grimmjow could be a real stubborn and damn near impossible to budge in his choices.

"You motherfucker," Shiro hissed through his grin. "Grimm-kitten you lil shit-faced feline."

"Shut tha fuck up Snow-Hime," Grimmjow snorted, patting the pale hair almost condescendingly. "Yeah, I got the design fer meh own tattoo but these two are gonna get somethin' I pick."

While Shiro was almost frothing at the mouth Ulquiorra was looking as bored as ever, although the two male's that knew him best could tell his minute change in expression translated to him saying that Grimmjow could try. On the other hand, it was rather strange that Grimm had the design for his tattoo already planned out and some part of Shiro suspected that it had been planned.

"Wouldn't put it past tha fuckin' feline," he mumbled to himself.

Another snort met his remark and Shiro would have puffed up like an angry cat if he could, that's how angry he seemed. It was more that he was embarrassed than anything else. Both the men he was with knew how to embarrass him with the simplest of actions of words. But it was Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez that could rile him the best, with mere facial expressions and noises.

Just watching as Grimm finally decided to look through the various books with images of the tattoos they could do had him almost fidgeting. Even if he couldn't decide what he was getting maybe he would be able to decide where. With Grimm, it was hard to decide if that would be the case though.

"Shiro, yer gonna be gettin' a bat winged panther on yer thigh," Grimm sniggered. "An Ulqui is gonna get a flying fox on his lower stomach."

And of course he wouldn't be able to choose, and it would be in a place where it would be very visible when he was home. But at least he didn't have it as bad as Ulquiorra did, because his would be hidden most of the time. A chuckle escaped and, despite the look he was passed by Ulquiorra. Grimm had talked over the details already, or so it seemed.

Before either male knew it, they were stripped in some way and sat somewhere so that they could begin their tattoos.

The buzzing filled the air and then there was a sharp intake of breath from Shiro as the needle began to bite into his thigh. Pain had always been something he found easy to deal with and it only took a moment for him to completely adjust to the pain and then he yawned slightly as if bored with the whole thing. Ulquiorra's facial expression never once changed and Grimmjow just had his usual cocky expression on his face. It was no real surprise that it was that way, because they had all endured greater pain than this before.

Ulquiorra's was finished first, after only 3 hours, and then it was Grimmjow's done an hour after that. Shiro's tattoo took a total of 9 hours and he wound up falling asleep while it happened. It was a change for Ulquiorra to have his own sort of joke played and a small and elaborate 'Trash' was added to the bottom of the tattoo.

* * *

_Well, that's another chapter done. Longer than the last one and hopefully just what a certain reviewer asked for. I'm thinking 2 more chapters after this one._


	3. Chapter 3

_Note_: Still only one review but people have added the story to their alert and favorites so I guess it's not all that bad. People seem to really like it so far and that means yet another chapter for all of you.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own, in part no whole, any characters used in this work. This is a work of pure fiction and is no way to be taken seriously. I do not make any profit from this work.

_Warning(s)_: Foul language and mentions of sexual activity.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Ulquiorra's was finished first, after only 3 hours, and then it was Grimmjow's done an hour after that. Shiro's tattoo took a total of 9 hours and he wound up falling asleep while it happened. It was a change for Ulquiorra to have his own sort of joke played and a small and elaborate 'Trash' was added to the bottom of the tattoo._

When Shiro finally woke up from his nap there was a pain in his thigh that caused him to hiss lowly. Peeking over, he spotted a large hand on the new tattoo and there was some slick looking paste over it as well that smelled rather horrid. Trailing his glare up that arm and to the source of the hand he spotted someone that had absolutely no right to be touching his thigh in such a way. The glare intensified, black nailed hand reaching out to smack the offending appendage.

"Don' touch," was all he said.

The words, coupled with the reaction that was so much like Shiro, had a loud guffaw echoing through the shop. The sound was cut off on a hiss and amber orbs snapped over to the sound while his lip curled in a sneer. Served Grimmjow right, getting a smack to the head for being a complete idiot.

At least the male that had been touching him got the message and backed off. It was a good thing too, Shiro doubted he wanted to lose a hand or something else just as vital. Attempting to stand was met with a wince but then silence. Feeling the goo on his thigh only reminded Shiro of the time Ulquiorra got some sick delight out of smearing lube all over his legs in his sleep.

Regardless of how his leg felt, Shiro marched right over to Grimmjow and gave a single harsh pull to his brightly colored hair. The sound that came from the large male's throat satisfied him and earned a nod before there was a deadpan stare pointed towards the strangely smug Ulquiorra.

"'M not blind, Ulqui-chan," he ground out. "I saw that word on my thigh."

And already he was planning on getting some kind of payback for that. There was no way he could allow Ulquiorra to think that he was free to do as he pleased. Judging by the way Grimm's predatory smirk returned, Shiro was the only one boasting that particular mark. Must have been because he fell asleep.

"Boyfriends are bitches," he grunted. "Now gimme meh fuckin' pants so we can go home. 'M tired."

Obviously there had been enough joking and fooling around because his pants were tossed at his head. Going on the assumption that the money had been paid while he was sleeping, Shiro tugged the bottoms on with a grimace. These particular bottoms would not be gracing his legs for a good long while, not with how much the tender skin burned because the clothing.

Emerald and cerulean orbs watched as Shiro stalked the remaining distance to the apartment they lived in. It wasn't far and soon the door was being thrown open and the pale man was boldly stipping off his pants and shirt before actually limping and near whining. Rather than go to either male's room, since it was usually guaranteed Shiro would be in one of their beds, he limped his way to the unused room that had his bed and clothing.

Both males internally cringed, it appeared they would be getting the silent treatment because of their roomie/boyfriends pain.

"Maybe we shoulda brought another pair 'o pants," Grimmjow shrugged. "Or been da ones ta put tha shit on his thigh."

-LINE-

For once, Shiro didn't drag himself out of bed until it was nearly 4 in the afternoon. And when he did leave the bed, he leaned against the wall for support and went to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea and some aspirin. Cup and pills in hand, a vicious glare was passed to the other men in the room before Shiro went back to his own room.

The slamming of a door was impossibly loud.

-LINE-

Grimmjow was beginning to wonder for just how long Shiro could remain upset at him and Ulquiorra. There hadn't been a day since the tattoos where Shiro acted like his usual self. And that had been nigh a week ago.

At first, he hadn't been worried because it was easy to see that Shiro was miffed at the fact that someone had touched him while he was sleeping. Hell, Ulquiorra and himself had refused the offer of help from the workers. Then Grimmjow had, like a bastard he would admit, not said anything when the guy had started to put the cream on Shiro. It was surprising that it had taken the male so long to wake up, and then it was luck that no blood was shed.

Shiro usually despised when strangers tried to touch him.

But after a week of no talking and none of the usual antics Shiro put himself up to it was lonely in the apartment. Ulquiorra didn't seem too concerned but it was hard to tell.

Grimm, on the other hand, knew something was up. While this was an unusual occurence it wasn't as if Shiro hadn't forgiven them. Breakfast, while more silent than before, was still almost the same. The smell of whatever Shiro decided to make woke both roommates up and then there was a cheeky grin sent their way while food was served to look like a face. Childish, sure, but that's how Shiro was.

Ulquiorra wasn't worried, nor was he going to admit that the silence was grinding on his nerves. Unlike Grimmjow he had caught the look in Shiro's eye that could only mean one thing... Revenge was well on it's way.

* * *

_Yet another relatively short chapter, the next one should be the longest and the last. I'm debating over making it a certain way but I haven't planned it out very far yet. Reviews are appreciated and I'm hoping to get at least 2 more reviews before I post the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Note_: My writing muse has been good to me recently so I'm going to do a HUGE chapter, which is difficult because I usually just post the minimum to make everything flow. It's taken some hours to do but I got it done.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own, in part no whole, any characters used in this work. This is a work of pure fiction and is no way to be taken seriously. I do not make any profit from this work.

_Warning(s)_: Foul language and mentions of sexual activity.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Ulquiorra wasn't worried, nor was he going to admit that the silence was grinding on his nerves. Unlike Grimmjow he had caught the look in Shiro's eye that could only mean one thing... Revenge was well on it's way._

Shiro stared at his ceiling, bored out of his mind because of the creeping silence that had infected the apartment. Since the tattoo incident over a week ago he hadn't even attempted to do any of his usual activities. What was the point? Nobody deserved to have those minor things he did for laughs, not after that. Despite his anger, Shiro couldn't completely cut Ulquiorra and Grimmjow from his life. That simply wasn't the way his mind worked and before long he was once again making them breakfast as usual.

He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and shuffling towards the kitchen. One hand went to his hair, scratching at his scalp while the pale man pulled out things for breakfast. Being awake at this time of day meant that he could experiment more with creating something that suited the pallete of both men he shared living space with. Grimmjow tended to like food that was a little more on the bitter side while Ulquiorra liked his food a bit spicy, and Shiro himself enjoyed sweeter foods.

Suffice to say, even the simple task of making breakfast was a tricky business. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could care less about making food that was actually edible. preferring to simply cook something instant and manage to burn things. A brief, intense, cringe passed through Shiro as he thought of the disaster that was Grimmjow in the kitchen. At the least, Ulquiorra could cook eggs and toast without incident but Grimmjow...

He couldn't be trusted with cereal, dammit!

Then he snorted, that might have been a little bit of an exaggeration. The one time he'd seen Grimmjow eating cereal he'd been more amused at the fact that he somehow managed to get milk in his hair and on the floor while pouring. And when Ulquiorra made something a little more difficult he generally stared at it as if that would somehow manage to deter any sort of imperfection from occuring. Which was why watching Ulqui fail always made Shiro feel a little bad.

Scratching as his stomach, lifting the black t-shirt to do so, Shiro used the other hand to begin the preparations required for making the meal. Every action was as innocent and unassuming as ever, no plot or thought of revenge to be seen. Another snort escaped, they weren't far off in the assumption he would seek revenge. Both had let a stranger touch him while he was unaware, it meant they needed some kind of punishment.

And he was all too happy to dish out the punishment.

All his focus went into preparations for the meal, thoughts of the nature of his vengeance crashing into the depths of his mind and falling away with ease. Later, when Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were both at work, he would begin the actual plan.

"Kitten and bat are mine now," he snickered, eyes alight with mirth.

-LINE-

Something about the way Shiro was now acting worried both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, which was odd in and of itself. There was an air of mischief about him and that cocky grin, as if he had a huge secret that he wouldn't ever tell. It grated on Grimm's nerves, almost causing him to lash out and demand answers. This odd behavior was closer to the usual way Shiro acted but that was to be understood, seeing as the other men were positive that something was going to happen later.

While eating breakfast, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow managed to covertly watch and listen to what Shiro said and how he moved. Nothing of any deviousness was immediately obvious but both of them could tell by the simple fact that Shiro was humming.

For most it would be a sign of normalcy, no reason to be alarmed, but for someone with no musical talent it was a cover up for something.

"'Ave fun at work," Shiro purred, the first words in several days, before planting a kiss to Ulqui's cheek and a lick to Grimm's mouth. "I'll 'ave dinner ready when ya come home."

Both had the same thought as they walked out of the door: Something devious was planned and they were in for it.

-LINE-

Once the two of them were out the door Shiro cackled and went to turn the music up loud, swinging about with a gleeful giggle. Thoughts of his revenge resurfaced and Shiro first went to Ulquiorra's room, where he yanked the blanket off the bed and tossed it to the floor. Next were the pillows, which were tossed about and the sound of something shattering greeted his ears. Once he had stripped the bed he skipped to the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate syrup and promptly dumped it all over everything.

Childish it may have seemed but the real plan didn't take place until later, much later, and so Shiro joyously sprayed chocolate syrup on the blankets and mattress of Ulquiorra's bed before sauntering out and shutting the door. Phase one of the plan was successful and so Shiro went to dance about, cleaning so that neither of the male's were aware of what he did.

Aside from the fact that this was part of what he did as the more 'wife' like of the three.

Clad in only shorts that showed off his tattoo and a t-shirt, Shiro set about cleaning while listening to the radio and pointedly ignoring the complaining neighbors. None of them ever reported them, probably because of the fact that Ulquiorra was the one they generally spoke to about it.

And Shiro didn't mind the times Ulquiorra decided punishment was in order, especially if Grimm agreed with him.

Apart they were each a beast in their own right but together nobody stood a chance. Then there were the times that Shiro got to indulge in watching them together while he was being chastened for whatever stunt he had pulled at the time. It just went to show that they got along well together, each intuned with the needs of all the others to the point where little words were needed to indulge in a kink or two.

Or, in Shiro's case, several.

Soon enough, it came time for him to begin making dinner and he bustled around the kitchen area.

-LINE-

Grimmjow got off work first, having got a job in a music store and being as the store had plenty of other staff to cover later hours. It would have never occured to him that working with so much music and people would have been something he could enjoy but Grimm never regretted his job choice. If anything he liked the work and dealing with people wasn't so hard when you towered over all of them and had a grin that chilled blood.

Ulquiorra got off several hours later, and always happened to find Grimmjow waiting for him at the door as he left. The smaller male never could find out if his roommate waited all the time in that spot or if he came from home to pick Ulquiorra up. It was an unneeded gesture that still confused some people, seeing as the way both argued was similar to enemies as opposed to friends.

This time was no different, emerald orbs catching sight of blue hair and an imposing form waiting for him.

"Ain' ya worried 'bout Shiro?" were the first words from Grimmjow's mouth.

As usual, the lithe man gave a deadpan stare as if to say that no, he wasn't worried. What reason was their to worry? Sure, Shiro was plotting something that couldn't bode well but when one took into account just how childish the albino was then it couldn't be nearly as bad as people thought. In fact, it wouldn't have been all that surprising if Shiro had something planned that involved them coming home to find a note or something saying he'd ran away.

It wouldn't be the first time, and each time he did something it was always Grimmjow who worried the most while Ulquiorra usually managed to get the lesser amount of anger. This time, however, with what Ulquiorra had done he wasn't so sure luck would be on his side.

"You know full well how Shirosaki is."

Unknown to Ulquiorra, knowing how Shiro was only made Grimmjow worry more. It was the fact that he was childish that caused the most issues. For what could be more unpredicatable and destructive than a child with the means to do as they pleased?

-LINE-

When the door opened Ulquiorra found himself in the arms of a babbling Shiro, internally cringing at the fact that nails dug into his back just enough to sting and the voice was slightly too loud. Then the weight was gone and Ulqui watched as milky arms wrapped around Grimmjow's shoulders and a azure tongue trailed up his neck. It was more to get a reaction than to arouse the large male and Shiro cackled when a growl escaped his victim.

Before any further action could be taken, Shiro slinked back to the kitchen and curses could be heard as Grimm began to head after him.

Shiro hummed, grabbing all the dishes and carrying them to the table so that they could start dinner together. Waiting to eat had been a little difficult but worth it because soon it was like old times. Grimmjow's feral grin, Shiro's laughter, and Ulquiorra's horrid jokes. There was a warmth in this kind of thing that had all three of them at peace. No strain to be what they weren't and no reason to speak if they didn't want to.

Moments like these reminded all three why they were in this kind of situation in the first place.

And Shiro almost felt bad for seeking revenge... Almost.

-LINE-

After the meal was done and Grimmjow had done the dishes, Shiro grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and dragged him to the room that held the largest bed. Upon entering, he climbed on and snuggled into the covers, dragging Ulqui with him and snuggling against his back. From experience, it was near impossible to escape the clutches of a tired Shirosaki and so the other just relaxed and gave Grimmjow a bored look.

"Come on kitten," came the slurred voice. "Sleep an then play later."

Seeing as it appeared he wouldn't be getting what he wanted, if the small glare passed his way was anything to go by, Grimmjow sighed and joined the other's on the bed.

Calm, even breathes eased all of them to sleep.

But Shiro grinned and sat up a few hours later, knowing both men were heavy sleepers and almost guaranteed to not wake up. So, grabbing a permanent marker, Shiro giggled and got to work.

-LINE-

Rays of light shining on Grimmjow's face woke him, causing electic orbs to unveil from behind lashes. Glaring at the blindingly white being before him, Grimmjow leaned forward and began to sleepily nuzzle at Shiro's neck while reaching around to run a finger over Ulquiorra's ear. Shifting of both beings alerted him to the fact they were waking up and he rolled atop Shiro, watching snowy lashes flutter up and amber orbs to blearily stare his way.

Except, he didn't expect a loud burst of laughter and he reared back in shock.

Emerald orbs, slightly wide, were trained on his face and a sinking dread filled the pit of his stomach at the fact there was something on Ulquiorra's face. Looking more closely revealed the telltale nickname that Grimm had once given to Shiro, proceeded by PROPERTY OF in big letters.

On Grimmjow's face was something else entirely. It was none other than a childishly drawn penis that looked to be pointing towards his mouth and Shiro howled with laughter once more.

It wasn't for several minutes that the silence descended before a rare occurence happened and Shiro locked himself in the bathroom with a loud, obnoxious laugh.

"SHIROSAKI YOU ASSHOLE!" Ulquiorra shouted, losing his cool composure at the sight of his room.

* * *

_That is the final chapter my lovely readers. Hope you liked it and are satisfied with the ending I chose. I don't plan on adding more to this story, as I feel it's complete, but I might do a one-shot sometime that's a little more on the erotic side. Who knows._

_Next, I'm planning a drabble collection of angst all involving Ulquiorra. As well as a Shiro drabble collection and a Grimmjow one-shot. I will do them but they'll be spontaneous and random._


End file.
